


双人舞

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 和老元的接龙游戏第1棒：山治要教索隆跳舞，不跳好不行。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	双人舞

山治要教索隆跳舞，这是什么世界奇观？！

但伟大航路本就是一个充满神奇色彩的地方。

一切源于一份从天而降的邀约信。

午后天气向来滞重，金灿灿的阳光为海面嵌上一层滚烫的金箔，乔巴时常幻想，若切开那颗发光的恒星是否会有黏稠爆辣的脓汁缓缓流出。即使海腥味的风吹过带来阵阵潮湿凉意，也无法缓解堵塞喉咙的焦灼火团与后背的汗腻感。连娜美也烦躁得不断用指尖卷曲捻弄垂于胸口的橙色发丝，乌索普的脚一抖一抖的试图赶走烦人的蚊蚋，穿条大裤衩子趿拉着一对橡胶拖鞋的路飞已被晒成不成型的一滩，毫无形象地伸长了舌头呼呼吐气。

平日这个时候海面应该是寂静的，而今天一反常态，海鸥盘旋鸣叫，向持续不下的高温发出抗议。啪塔一声，信封掉落甲板。咦这是什么，娜美弯腰捡起物什，拆开封口看见航海指针和一张折叠平整的信纸，随着纸张铺开，她的唇角越翘越高。拉丁岛举行舞蹈大赛，赢者将获得无数金银财宝。百无聊赖的路飞听到这儿突然浑身一个机灵，兴奋地高呼：出发吧伙伴们！

山治漫不经心地用大拇指推开皱瘪的烟盒盖，低头咬起一支叼在嘴里，问，派谁参赛呢？对啊，船上谁会跳舞，这是关键问题。按娜美的意思是人多胜算大，最好每个船员都去参赛，不会跳舞的人就由会跳舞的人进行单独培训，教到跳好为止。船上会跳舞的，只有娜美、罗宾和山治。为了不让可爱的女士过度操劳（为了不让可恶的男同胞们有机会揩油），山治包揽了教他们跳舞的艰巨任务。

从口袋里摸出打火机，嚓地一下滑动小轮，淡蓝色火舌随即窜起，他小心靠近，点燃了唇间烟草，呛鼻刺激的气味笼罩四周经久不散。吞云吐雾了好一会儿，等娜美分配好参赛人员与其适合的舞种后，他才将灰色烟蒂抖落海里。喂，绿藻头，山治一边捻熄烟头最后的火星子，一边对举完铁饼正在休息的索隆说道，起来吧，教你跳舞。

啊？你在说什么啊臭厨子。不得抱怨，这是娜美小姐的吩咐。我为什么要听她的话，我不。哦。哦什么？你不行。什么不行？你说你不行。我没说我不行，我说我不。你不行就直说。谁说我不行！你就是不行！草！谁说我不行！臭厨子！跳就跳！

双臂伸张，掌心向下，手指自然翘起，脚跟并拢，脚尖分开，将胯转向左边四十五度，向右边重复这样的动作，左脚迈出一小步，脚掌内侧踩地，移动重心将胯摆正，在做上身、胯部和膝盖的延伸过程中，前腿膝盖尽可能地往前曲，后腿膝盖尽可能地往后压，形成一个极具张力的空间立体感。听懂了吗？

索隆一头雾水，摆弄了几次都没能令山治满意。他既泄气又恼火，问，为什么我要学拉丁舞？因为拉丁岛的特色就是拉丁舞。但你看弗兰奇他跳得不一样。他跳的是机械舞，你不合适。布鲁克他跳得也不一样。他跳的是爵士舞，你不合适。为什么我要学拉丁舞？索隆又问一遍。

隐藏不住的笑意浮现眼底，山治忍不住感叹耍弄绿藻头是件极其快乐的事情。笑归笑，笑完他还得头头是道地解释：拉丁舞是体育竞技舞蹈，奔放强烈富有爆发力，适合我跟你。我跟你？对，我跟你，娜美叫我们到时候报名这个比赛项目，而拉丁舞一般都是双人舞。说到这里，山治又吐槽，你以为我很想跟你搭档练舞嘛，你又不是可爱的lady！索隆哦了一声，情绪不明。

山治一副勉为其难的模样站在女舞者位置上，让索隆牵着自己的手，教他迈腿、顶胯。不是朝我下面顶！草！往右顶，往右顶！扭过来，对，同时手臂一挥，哎呀你肌肉绷太紧了，放松再来一次，嗯，有进步，你别踩我，能不能跟上节奏，喂你怎么回事啊？我硬了。哈？草你能不能专心一点。

将额前垂落的金色碎发别于耳后，浓密纤细的睫毛因气流的变化而颤抖，灵活翻飞的臂肘在半空划出一道优美的弧线，坚韧柔软的腰肢不断扭动，圆润挺翘的臀部正来回摇摆，索隆渐渐被他吸引住了，心底一股无法言明的冲动腾升翻涌，不受控制地蔓延至四肢百骸，身体自然而然随之摇晃。

他们好像真的来到了比赛现场一般。动听的旋律沿着耳廓流淌，全身心投入练习的两人陶醉于热情洒脱的舞步中，任凭头顶镁光灯为彼此倾泻出一个重叠的白光圈，包围着舞台的拥挤人潮里爆发出此起彼伏的赞美与尖叫，他们擦肩回眸，牵手旋转，环境的留白下只剩两束灵魂在交融碰撞。

索隆从背后搂住山治的腰，急切而贪婪地汲取他发尾汗液残留的烟草香，继而将他松开，收回，又松开，收回，离唇瓣相差毫厘的那段脖颈白皙柔软，一时似天鹅卧冰而眠，一时如白鹭引吭高歌，掌心紧贴着浸湿的衬衣向下移动，一寸一寸捋平他节节分明的骨脊。

最后一个动作，是山治的重心往索隆身上侧压，倚着作支撑的人儿迅速将腿高高抬起。山治的腿笔直修长，从隐秘的大腿根到圆润的脚趾甲无一处不散发致命魅力，像条长了些许细软绒毛的秋藕般恣意伸展。

这次比赛有望了！一旁观望的娜美欣喜若狂地点点头，心里盘算着要给山治打扮得漂漂亮亮，穿上热裙与高跟鞋跳舞的他必定秒杀全场。嗯，很好，主意不错，对了，还要考虑考虑怎么哄骗他将腿毛剃光。

\- - -  
写在后面：  
我一开始接到这个梗，心想，草这是什么玩意啊哈哈哈哈哈为什么山治要教索隆跳舞，光是想想也太辣眼睛了吧！但没办法，这个女人要我写这个梗，行吧那就写，写完就轮到你了哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
@元睢 老元请听题，接龙游戏第2棒：  
山治剃腿毛穿女装。


End file.
